1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for topical application on the skin and to methods of using such compositions, particularly in the fields of cosmetology and dermatology.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of ubiquinones in particular in cosmetic compositions, for example for treating the signs of ageing of the human skin, is known. For example, it is known that, in the course of the ageing process, various signs appear on the human skin which are highly characteristic of this ageing and which are manifested in particular in a modification of the structure and of the cutaneous function. The main clinical signs of skin ageing are in particular the following: the appearance of fine lines and then deep wrinkles which increases with age, and the disruption of the “grain” of the skin; that is, the microrelief is less uniform and exhibits an anisotropic character.
Furthermore, the complexion of the skin is generally modified; it appears paler and yellower, which appears to be due essentially to disruption of the microcirculation (less haemoglobin in the papillary dermis). A large number of colored spots appear on the surface, owing to impaired melanogenesis. Another clinical sign of ageing is the dry and rough appearance of the skin, which is due essentially to increased desquamation; by diffracting the rays of light, these squamae are also involved in the development of a slightly greyish appearance of the complexion.
Ubiquinones are therefore used to treat some of these signs of ageing. For example, ubiquinones are used to treat or prevent dryness of the skin, couperose, chronological ageing, the rough appearance of the skin, and to treat fine lines and wrinkles and/or skin blemishes.
Ubiquinones are additionally used to prevent regreasing of the skin and/or hair after washing, to provide nutrients to the skin and to prevent it from drying out, to treat acne, and to treat wounds.
However, these active compounds have the drawback of being effective only after a certain time of application. However, there is more and more a desire to obtain an immediate effect of the active compounds used, leading rapidly to smoothing of the lines and wrinkles, the disappearance of marks of tiredness from the skin, and the masking of the visible signs of ageing, so as to obtain a skin which is smooth and which glows with good health.
Thus, there remains a need for ubiquinone-containing compositions which do not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.